Roppongi Vice
WC }} Roppongi Vice (sometimes billed as RPG Vice) was a professional wrestling tag team consisting of Beretta and Rocky Romero. They are best known for their work in New Japan Pro Wrestling, where they are former four-time IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions. The two wrestlers were put together as a team by New Japan. History Ring of Honor (2015–2017) Following the dissolution of Rocky Romero's previous tag team Forever Hooligans due to the retirement of his partner Alex Koslov, Romero announced during Ring of Honor's 13th Anniversary Show that he would be forming a new tag team known as Roppongi Vice alongside former WWE wrestler Trent Baretta, with the stated goal of challenging the then-current ROH World Tag Team Champions reDRagon for the title. In their debut on the ROH Conquest Tour, Roppongi Vice defeated The Decade on March 13, and the following day won an Instant Reward Proving Ground match against reDRagon, only to lose a subsequent match for the championship. New Japan Pro Wrestling (2015–2017, 2019) Roppongi Vice, representing the CHAOS stable, made their New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) debut in late March on the Road to Invasion Attack 2015 tour, facing the Bullet Club in multiple-man tag matches. At Invasion Attack 2015 on April 5, Roppongi Vice defeated The Young Bucks for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship, but lost the title in a rematch the following month at Wrestling Dontaku 2015. On July 5, 2015 at Dominion 7.5 in Osaka-jo Hall Roppongi Vice received another shot at the championship in a three-way match that also included reDRagon, but failed to recapture the title. At Destruction in Kobe immediately after reDRagon defended their titles, Roppongi would viciously assault them in order to attain a championship match at King of Pro-Wrestling where they would go on to lose by a questionable three-count. During the 2015 Super Jr. Tag Tournament, Vice achieved big wins over the likes of Jushin Thunder Liger and Tiger Mask as well as the reigning champions; reDRagon. They were defeated in the finals of the tournament on November 7 at Power Struggle by Matt Sydal and Ricochet, but along with The Young Bucks, still challenged for the title after the match. On April 10, 2016, at Invasion Attack 2016, Roppongi Vice defeated Sydal and Ricochet to win the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship for the second time. They lost the title back to Sydal and Ricochet on May 3 at Wrestling Dontaku 2016. On October 21, 2016, Roppongi Vice entered the 2016 Super Jr. Tag Tournament that began on Road to Power Struggle event. They defeated the representatives of CMLL, Angel de Oro and Titan, in the first round. After defeating Fuego and Ryusuke Taguchi in the semifinals on October 30, they won the tournament by defeating ACH and Taiji Ishimori in the finals on November 5 at Power Struggle. On January 4, 2017, at Wrestle Kingdom 11 in Tokyo Dome, Roppongi Vice defeated The Young Bucks to win the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship for the third time. They lost the title to Suzuki-gun (Taichi and Yoshinobu Kanemaru) at NJPW's 45th anniversary show on March 6. They lost the title to The Young Bucks on June 11 at Dominion 6.11 in Osaka-jo Hall. On July 2 at G1 Special in USA, Roppongi Vice unsuccessfully challenged The Young Bucks for the title in a rematch. Afterwards, Romero brought up a five-year plan he and Beretta had made three years earlier, which included them winning the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship and the Super Jr. Tag Tournament, both of which they had already done, as well as Beretta's eventual transition into the heavyweight division. Having failed to regain the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship, Romero gave Beretta his blessing to move to the heavyweight division, effectively disbanding Roppongi Vice. On August 21, NJPW announced that Roppongi Vice's final match together will take place on September 16 at Destruction in Hiroshima, where they defeated Bullet Club's Chase Owens and Yujiro Takahashi. January 30, 2019 Roppongi Vice made their one night return losing to Lifeblood (Juice Robinson and Tracy Williams). In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'Beretta' ***''Dudebuster'' (Cradle back-to-belly piledriver) ***''Gobstopper'' (Running single leg high knee) **'Rocky Romero' ***Ankle lock ***''Diablo Armbar'' (Flying armbar) ***''Foreign Devil'' (Diving double knee drop) ***High speed roundhouse kick to the head of a seated or kneeling opponent ***''Kurayami Piledriver'' (Cradle kneeling reverse piledriver) **'Double-team finishing moves' ***''Strong Zero'' (Cradle back-to-belly piledriver (Baretta) / Diving double foot stomp (Romero) combination) **'Double-team signature moves' ***Soccer kick to the chest of a seated opponent (Romero) followed by standing moonsault (Baretta) ***Stereo high knees *'Entrance themes' **"RPG Vice Theme" by QBrick Championships and accomplishments *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (4 times) **Super Jr. Tag Tournament (2016) References Category:NJPW teams and stables Category:Tag Teams